1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for measuring the life functions of a human being, particularly of an infant, by way of a support acting as a state-of-life monitor on the basis of pressure changes, and which also comprises temperature sensors, humidity sensors, and the like, and acts on a measuring and display device connected to the support and operating on the basis of pressure changes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German published application 23 45 551, and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,177, fully incorporated herein by this reference, discloses that the respiration, particularly a potential cessation of respiration, as well as an increased muscle activity of a human being, or of a test animal, be identified by way of a capacitively-acting support. A measuring instrument in accordance therewith has the disadvantage that only a portion of the signals necessary for the subsidiary functions can be communicated therewith. Cessation of respiration, cardiac arrests and unexplained, other causes of death such as suddenly elevated temperature, the failure of body occlusion openings, and the like, cannot be acquired.